Snowing Lights
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: Collection of letters between Markus and an old friend in Alaska.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Markus,

It's been a while since you and Valerie moved back to California, and already we've been missing you…!

Jake and Madison already have been talking about you guys the day you both left. After all, you both were our out of town regulars. Miss our salmon special? It is a small town, so news travels pretty fast.

Charlie definitely misses you. After you left and we had one of our walks, he seemed to whine when we got home. He may be old, but that hasn't shrunken his heart. I love that golden retriever.

Sister Catherine is doing much better after you both saved her. Dr. Hoover's been doing well, last I heard. He's doing nicely with his daughter and family down in Seattle. I'm so glad for him.

Ever since the hospital shut down, it's going to be inconvenient to get to Fairbanks, but at least there's helicopters if anything that bad happened. You and Valerie did so much good here, it's a loss to see you both go.

I won't forget when you helped John when he had the bad case of the flu. His temperature was so high, I had no idea what to do. As his mother, I felt so helpless, though I'm glad you helped back then. If anything happened to John, I wouldn't know what to do…

He's a smart guy. Really talented, especially in science. He'll be turning thirteen this year. He's grown so fast… From what I've gathered, he doesn't bring that many friends home. It makes me a little worried that he may not exactly fit in with the other kids at school, but John's kind and so great with Charlie.

I'm so glad for the person that he's becoming.

How are things down in Los Angeles? I remember you once told me you were from California, so it must be nice to have warm weather all the time. I'm sure you won't be missing the snow.

I'm so glad we're keeping in touch.

Sincerely yours,

 _Amber_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Amber,_

It's so nice to hear from you.

I'm missing Alaska as well. All of you at Jake's made me and Valerie feel so welcomed, so we were glad for your hospitality. When we first came to Fairbanks, a small town was so different compared to the city. Alaska's amazing, especially the Northern Lights, so you guys up in the North are lucky.

I remember when I first walked into Jake's, I saw you cheering on the Pukaks, and I've never seen a woman so enthusiastic about hockey. I mean, I'm glad you're into it, but back then I never expected someone like you to love hockey.

Glad to hear about Director Hoover and Sister Catherine. The director was a great person to work under. He taught me quite a bit during my time up there.

You don't even have to thank me about John. He's having trouble socially at school? High school can be rough, but it'll be over soon. I was a little bit of a loner back when I was his age, and look how I turned out…! John's a great kid. I can see him doing amazing things. Don't worry too much about him.

Moving back to California's been easy for me. Things have changed in Concordia, but nothing I can't handle. Our chief surgeon's charming as ever. As long as I can keep my head down, I'll be able to tolerate him.

My old professor was there as well. He gave me a talk about going to Alaska. There's a reason why I volunteered to go up there. Just when you think you've ran away from your problems, they always find a way to come back to you…

I'm getting side tracked. Story for another day?

Give Charlie a pat for me.

Sincerely yours,

 _Markus_


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Markus,

Pukaks are the pride of Alaska.

Do not disrespect them.

I've always loved hockey. I played it with my cousins when I was a kid. I suppose living up where there's snow all the time, you have no choice but to play it. My mother didn't like that I played it back then, nor my interest of it. She'd consider it 'unladylike', though I still love it to this day.

I love John with all my heart. For years, ever since I had him I've been wondering if I've been doing the right thing. Andrew, his father keeps in contact with us, and we've been friendly for his sake, though he lives all the way in Arizona, so he hasn't exactly spent a lot of time with John.

Shows how people can change after high school, huh?

Andrew and I dated throughout high school. Everybody thought we were going to make it after graduation, then Andrew wanted more out of life and wanted to look for opportunities out of Fairbanks. I wasn't ready at the time. Shortly after graduation, we argued and broke up. A month later, I found out I was pregnant. Andrew knew, but we became totally different people, so we didn't get back together.

Even though it didn't work out between me and Andrew, John is the best thing that came out of it.

Glad you're keeping up with everything back in California. 'Charming', huh? Just don't let him get under your skin.

There's a reason why you came to Alaska? Well, whenever you're ready to tell that story, I'm all ears.

When I saw you with a cup of coffee while I worked, you always seemed to doze off. Whatever happened before you came to Alaska, I hope Fairbanks helped.

Sincerely yours,

 _Amber_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Amber,_

Thank you for saying that… There's a lot about me you don't know. I just hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me.

My professor is getting more secretive each day. Some information I can't tell you, doctor's confidentiality, though our chief surgeon did something and the professor got mad. It's so unlike him. I don't know why he's acting like this.

I see about Andrew. I'm glad you two are still getting along for John. It must have been hard raising him on your own.

I played basketball in high school. Our team was called the Grizzlies, after our school mascot. We actually won a tournament one year, it was a great time.

Sincerely yours,

 _Markus_


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Markus,

You were always a good person. How could anything you do change the way I feel about you? You're a doctor, you save lives. When you came to Alaska, you helped people, you helped my son at his most dire hour.

If that isn't what a good person does, I don't know what is.

I mean, well, look at me.

I was in the in-crowd in high school with the boyfriend. We planned a future like we had a clue, then once it was over, everything changed. The father of my kid doesn't want to be around to see him grow up, and I've been living in my hometown for just about all my life.

You know the saying.

Small town, small minds.

When I'm with you, I'm not just a single parent.

I can just be Amber with you.

Either way, whatever brought you to Alaska, I'm glad it was you.

Sincerely yours,

 _Amber_


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Amber,_

Your last letter really helped me… Thank you for saying that. I'm glad to have met you in Alaska as well.

A lot has been going on at Concordia. Professor Wilkens has been kidnapped and a fire started at the institute. Our chief surgeon, Dr. Roseau was severely injured.

Something dangerous happens each day, and I don't know why it's happening.

Even though the institute is under repair, I'm not out of a job. The director of Caduceus, a World Health Organization came to see us last week, and she recruited me and Valerie. Guess I'm moving again. Caduceus in the States is in Maryland state. I'll send you my address once I find a place.

I'm really glad that we started writing to each other. It's so old fashioned when we have the internet, but I guess in a remote place up the in North, there isn't much technology. I remember the first week I moved up there, it was so primitive. When I moved back to the city, I was so glad for civilization again.

After all that's happened to you, Andrew leaving you with John to raise all by yourself, leaving your family's estate and supporting yourself and John.

You have more strength and courage than I could ever have.

And nothing you do could ever change the way I feel about you, either.

You're the kindest, most hard working person I know.

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Markus_


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Markus,

I had tears in my eyes after I finished your letter… Thank you so much.

You got accepted into Caduceus, congratulations…! I'm really happy for you. After all that's happened, I'm glad something good came out of it.

Primitive, huh? I guess when you live in such a remote place, you make do with what you have. Writing letters almost became a lost art. It's a good feeling to open an envelope and feel the paper under your fingers besides just getting utility bills.

My dad worked in the oil rigs and was one of the heads of the companies. When I was a kid, I would travel with them, so I've actually seen what a big city is like.

I had to support John on my own. My parents didn't jump for joy when I had him, seeing how Andrew left town back then. Dad still loved me, but I made it on my own.

I had to prove myself to everyone that I could do it.

Charlie passed away last week. We cremated his ashes and put him in the ocean. I remember when he was a puppy, his mother passed away and the shelter placed all of his brothers and sisters up for adoption. Having a dog around the house kept us company and gave John a sense of responsibility.

Anyways, tell me what Maryland's like the next time I hear from you.

Have a safe move…!

Sincerely yours,

 _Amber_


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Amber,_

Moving to Maryland has been exhausting, but I've finally settled here…! Everyone was so welcoming here at Caduceus, I get the feeling the people here are more friendly than back in Concordia.

Valerie got into Caduceus too, as well as Elena, our nurse. I don't think you met her. She only came to Fairbanks for about a week since I operated on her when she was a little girl.

Oh, and Val says hi. I told her we were keeping in touch, and she's glad to know you and John are doing well.

I'm so sorry to hear about Charlie. For an old guy, he sure was energetic. I remember him rearing up and pawing at me. I had two dogs years ago when I was a kid, Jasper and Hal. I know how hard it is to loose a pet.

Take care.

Sincerely yours,

 _Markus_


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Markus,

I'm glad to hear the move went well. Maryland must be so different from Alaska and California.

I'm glad Valarie got into Caduceus with you, as well as Elena. I think I may have seen Elena walking around town…

John brought a girl home. She seems nice… Blonde hair, green eyes. Her names Carina. They seem to be spending a lot of time together recently. Don't want to ask too much about this to John, otherwise it would embarrass him. The last time I thought he liked a girl, he got nervous and wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the day.

When it was me and his father, we just clicked. If I know one thing, John doesn't have his father's confidence.

I blame myself.

If I only had a father figure for John, maybe he wouldn't be the way he is. I have faced so much criticism for having a kid out of wedlock. But I know one thing. John is the best part of me, and is the best thing to ever happened to me. His existence was never a mistake.

We just got stronger internet up here, so perhaps we can do a video call in the future.

Hope you're doing well.

Sincerely yours,

 _Amber_


End file.
